


Stormy Nights

by viczilla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viczilla/pseuds/viczilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is terrified of thunderstorms. Just rain is fine, and during the day storms aren't that bad, but something about thunderstorms at night makes him want to curl up in a ball in hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I probably had a little too much fun writing this well but whatever I don't really care  
> I wan't even going to write anything and then uh this happened  
> Thanks to everyone who read/left kudos on my first fic! You guys are awesome!  
> (also how do people come up with titles I'm so bad at them wow)

“Ha, take that, fucker!” Rays voice was hushed as he knew that his boyfriend was asleep but he felt the need to gloat his victory over his friend.

“Whatever, Ray, shut the fuck up. You totally only won that round because I’m sleep deprived.” Michael’s tired voice came in loudly through his headphones as Ray grinned.

 “You are such a sore loser, dude. You just need to admit that I’m better than you.” Ray chuckled as his friend just sighed, and he could practically picture his friend rolling his eyes.

 “Sure, I’ll get right on that, right after I explain to Gavin how he’s the best gamer ever.”

 Ray laughed as Gavin’s outraged squawk of, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” got picked up in the background of Michaels microphone, along with some gibberish that Gavin insisted were real words.

“Okay but in all honesty I am really tired so I’m going to sign off now.” Michael yawned.

“Okay dude. See you tomorrow?” Ray asked.

 “Yep.”

 Ray stayed up and played a few more rounds of Call of Duty after Michael left, before finally turning it off and getting up.

 Ray cringed as he stood up, hating the popping sounds his back made after he had been sitting down for too long in one spot. A quick glance at his phone told him that it was about four in the morning, and he yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. Ray walked to his room and quickly shed his clothes, crawling into the small space of the bed that wasn’t occupied by Ryan. He sighed contently as his mind finally settled down some, and he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Almost.

His eyes flew open as a flash illuminated the room, immediately followed by the massive boom of thunder.

“Fuck.” Ray said quietly, hating the fact that he hadn’t realized that there was going to be a thunder storm or else he would’ve gone to sleep earlier. He hated thunderstorms. Rain was fine, and for the most part storms during the day different bother him, but there was something about thunderstorms at night that made him want to curl into a small ball and hide. It probably had to do with the fact that he was deathly afraid of tornados, which, he told himself, was a completely rational fear to have. He always felt dumb for being afraid of storms, so mostly, he made sure he knew when they were coming and made sure to be asleep before they came, or at least to be alone when they happened so he didn’t have to deal with any ones reactions when they found out.

However, not today. Because Ryan was sleeping right behind him.

“It’s okay, dude,” he thought to himself. “You got this. Just curl up into him and maybe he won’t notice the fact that you may or may not be trying not to cry.” 

His plan worked for a few minutes, and he felt himself slowly relaxing. “This isn’t so bad,” he thought, as he noticed that he was actually slowly falling asleep again, regardless of the storm outside.

Mother Nature was out to get him, apparently. Because just as that thought crossed his mind, another flash of lighting lit up the room and when the light went away, it took the power with it.

“Double fuck.” Ray whispered, hearing the familiar whir of the AC stop as the only noises that Ray could hear became the storm, his own speeding heartbeat, and Ryan’s breathing. His plan of ignoring the storm went up in flames as Rays brain practically caved in on itself as he did everything in his power to not be overrun by the panic that was quickly overtaking any logical thought he had.

He turned away from Ryan and sat up, trying to slow his breathing and quench the steadily growing fear in his gut.

“Ray?” His boyfriends quiet voice suddenly sounded, clearing his head for a split second before everything shattered as another loud crack of thunder caused him to flinch and curl up into a ball, his eyes squeezed shut in a fruitless attempt to block everything out, and keep the tears he felt forming firmly I place.

“Ray?” Ryan’s voice sounded again, slightly louder as he shifter closer to the panicked mess that was his boyfriend. “Are you okay?” He gently turned Ray over to face him, noticing the blatant fear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He paused as another flash of lightning burst through the room and Ray flinched. “Oh. Is it the storm?” He asked gently, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Ray nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Ryan’s chest as he felt unwanted tears prickle in his eyes.

Ryan rubbed his back, humming out calming words as he felt his boyfriend jolt every with every crash of thunder.

After a while, once the storm had mostly quieted down and Ray seemed to be mostly calmed down, Ryan pulled back, looking at his boyfriend who had his head turned down to stare at his hands as he picked at his fingernails.

“Ray?”

“Hmm.” Ray quietly grunted, wanting to melt through the floor at the thought of his boyfriend seeing him like that. He must think he was such a wimp.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of storms?” Ray glanced up to see a mix of concern and confusion on his boyfriends face. He immediately looked away.

“I didn’t want you to have to see me like this. It’s pathetic.” Ray mumbled.

“Ray, first of all, look at me.” Ray slowly raised his eyes to look at his boyfriend again, and was shocked to see that the look of incredulity (and maybe a hint of laughter) he was expecting was not there, and in its place was one of understanding. “It is perfectly normal to be afraid of storms. It’s not pathetic. It’s natural.”

Ray made a face and was about to argue, but Ryan shushed him. “No. It is. It’s perfectly normal to be afraid of things. Geoff is afraid of snakes, right? It’s a normal part of life. There is no need to feel ashamed by it.”

Ray sighed, burying his face in Ryan’s chest once more. “Why are you so nice?”

“What?” Ryan pulled back, squinting his eyes in confusion.

Ray chuckled softly, a mix of lack of sleep and the lack of glasses causing Ryan to look a lot more amusing than he would’ve normally looked. “You’re too nice. You make me feel bad when I don’t tell you this stuff.”

“Oh.” Ryan was quiet for a minute before asking another question. “Is this why you usually go sleep at your apartment or something when it’s stormy? Because you didn’t want me to know?”

“Mhmm. Also, I don’t want to be a pain.” Ryan raised his eyebrow, and Ray chuckled. “Fine. I didn’t want to be _more_ of a pain than usual.” His boyfriend laughed,and then got serious again.

“Ray, you’re not a pain. I will always be here to help you through this, if you let me. I hate the thought of you having to go through this alone…”

“Alright, Romeo, don’t get too sappy on me. But, uh, next time, I’ll let you in on my panic moments,” Ray waggled his eyebrows, causing Ryan to laugh. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way, get back over here. I’m tired.”

Ryan smiled and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you, Rye.” Ray mumbled, happily letting his body slowly fall asleep.

“I love you too, Ray.” Ryan’s voice was the last thing he heard before he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!  
> Send me prompts, either in the comments here, or at my tumblr  
> viczilla13.tumblr.com


End file.
